


Tea Mints of Your Soul

by MiniNephthys



Category: Blaze Union
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't have the parts that match up to him and it's hard to find somebody who understands that and would like to sleep with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Mints of Your Soul

Eater considers himself an easygoing kind of guy. He's no saint, though, and there are a few things he really, really hates.

The other Eater can't keep herself from complaining, sometimes, about her sex life. It's so haaaard, not being in control during the night time. She has no tiiiime to dalliance with her gentlemen callers. Well, he doesn't have the parts that match up to him and it's harder to find somebody who understands that and would like to sleep with him than it is to just _have sex during the daytime_.

Meria's tits, did she ever whine about nothing.

On that note, he really hates it when people will just not understand that he is not a girl. He punched Jenon in the dick a week ago and felt not a bit of remorse about it. The guy is hopeless.

So, yeah. His love life would be a lot easier if everyone else were a lot smarter. It's not his fault.

Other than that, he's pretty much okay with all kinds of things in the bedroom. If it's with someone he trusts? Hell yeah, bring on the whips and chains.

That's why he's totally content with the situation when he's naked on a bedand his hands are cuffed together. Eudy's definitely the type to have a kink like this and be completely unapologetic about it. And Eudy's one of the smartest of their group that isn't mooning over somebody else.

Though he never realized how many buttons Eudy's clothes had until she's unbuttoning them all one by one, slowly, while he can't do anything but squirm.

"Come on, Eudy, multitask a little or hurry it up or something," he complains.

She just smiles at him sweetly and undoes another button. "Bad boys shouldn't speak up without asking permission from Mistress Eudy."

He feels a little wetter just at 'bad boys'. The rest is icing on the cake. "Okay, Mistress Eudy?"

"Yes, Eater?" she asks.

"When are you going to finish undressing and screw me into the mattress? Please," he adds as an afterthought.

Eudy's smile turns into a grin and she sheds her dress. "About now."

Eudy's underwear is frilly. Eater notices this really well, even over the heady rush that comes with being kissed or Eudy's hands over him, when she's straddling him with her underwear rubbing against where he's bared and wet. It makes him moan, turning the kiss sloppy.

She hums in pleasure and presses against him harder. His range of motion is severely limited by being handcuffed, but he can press up a little back, and that makes her gasp and fumble to get her quickly becoming soaked undergarments off. They were only going to get in the way.

Eater has always been loud. It's as true as it always is, with more nonsense coming from his lips, "oooh"s and "yeah"s and "Eudy"s that Eudy breathlessly corrects to " _Mistress_ Eudy" even now. He just laughs, and his laughter turns into moaning again.

Sparks are bursting underneath his eyelids and he lets himself fall into climax. It takes Eudy longer; she shudders against him and comes to a slow stop.

"These handcuffs are tough," Eater comments. "Eudy house special?"

"I haven't had an opportunity to test them before this." Eudy reaches over and unlatches them so that Eater can stretch his arms out again. "How were they?"

"Not too painful." Eater shifts position on the bed. "We should do this again sometime. Before that, I'm stealing your bed because it's comfy and I'm tired. You can join me if you want."

"I would love to."


End file.
